


Discretion is the better part of valor...

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Dialogue-Only, Gangs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.A pair of gang members/bandits discuss something that has been making a considerable dent in their business of late.





	Discretion is the better part of valor...

** Prompt 2 **  Dialogue Only: “And look at what that got them! Do you want to end up like that?!”

 

“Elrik and Micah didn’t come back from the last run.”

 

“What happened to them? It was supposed to be an easy job: grab the girl, take her to the meeting place, get the money from her da.”

 

“What do you think? That Ferelden wench found them. They’re good as dead if they aren’t already. Boss don’t like it when easy gigs get mucked up.”

 

“That’s the third job in as many weeks that’s gone tits up. This town is startin’ t’ go t’ the dogs! Sodding dog lord. What are we going to do about her? Maybe the boss will give us a lil’ bonus for a bit of ‘problem-solving’?”

 

“We? ‘We’ ain’t gonna do anything. I ain’t gonna wind up dead in some hair-brained scheme to kill Hawke. I’m saving my bits up to get the hell out of this city. Ain’t no amount of coin worth dyin’ for.”

 

“Elrik wouldn’t be a quitter. Micah wouldn’t turn into a yellowbelly, neither. Don’t you have any stones? Or ain’t you a man anymore? It’s just one woman.”

 

“HA. They had stones and look what that got them! I ain’t stupid. I know when I been out-matched. Everyone that’s gotten into that Hawke woman’s way has wound up dead or locked up. Do you want to end up like that?”

 

“But if we could just catch her alone...”

 

“That’s the problem, mate. She ain’t ever alone. She’s got that mage hangin’ round her all the time. And that elf? I swear he could gut a man just by lookin’ at ‘em! If you wanna die, you go right on ahead. I’ll come to your funeral and lie and say nice things about ya.”


End file.
